dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
DomiNations
DomiNations 'is a 2015 freemium mobile MMO real-time strategy game, developed by Big Huge Games and published by Nexon on April 2, 2015. The development of the game was led by veteran game designer Brian Reynolds and Tim Train, of Civilization II, Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri, and most notably, Rise of Nations. DomiNations features 8 nations, playable through currently 13 ages of world history while another 1 age are under development. Overview ''DomiNations ''is inspired after three games; ''Clash of Clans ''and ''Civilization for its gameplay and Rise of Nations ''for its design. All of these games have been popular during their time. Like ''Clash of Clans, DomiNations ''is a freemium (free to play, pay to win) mobile game and has similar gameplay. For example, tactics in ''DomiNations ''are similar to Clash of Clans ''spells ''because they are both used to help the player gain a tactical advantage in the battle. Also, the resources are similar. For example, elixir(CoC) is similar to food (used for upgrades and troops), gold is used to upgrade buildings, and dark elixir(CoC) is similar to oil since both are used to upgrade and train powerful troops. The game is similar to ''Civilization by using multiple nations different powers that give a specific advantage to the playing player. Unlike Clash of Clans, DomiNations uses new abilities for players such as recall and retrain to give the player an advantage and less work. For example, in Clash of Clans, players must put units in a specific location to destroy something while in DomiNations, players can use recall to put their units near a building they need to destroy. Unlike Civilization, DomiNations doesn't include any sort of territory conquest or control. Town Center is similar to the Small City in Rise of Nations in design.]] DomiNations ''also has similar designs and gameplay to ''Rise of Nations; one of Big Huge Games' popular games. For example, the Dawn Age to Bronze Age and the North European Iron Age Town Center is extremely similar to the Small City in Rise of Nations. The Oriental Iron Age and Medieval Age to the Industrial Age Town Center are similar to the Large City in Rise of Nations. The Library, Market, many Age names, and unit names come from Rise of Nations. Some unit names shared are phalanx, pikeman, and bowman, and unique units such as Fire Lance and Hwarang. (Links lead to Rise of Nations Wiki) Some building names are similar to Age of Empires, (The Age of Empires III expansion The Asian Dynasties was co-led by Big Huge Games and the other part was led by the ''Age of Empires creator; Ensemble Studios) such as Town Center, Mill, and House. (Links lead to Age of Empires Wiki) Each of the nations in DomiNations ''has one unique unit. These unique units can get upgraded per age like in ''Rise of Nations. Even in a specific age; the nation that did not exist in real life in that age would still use the default units that were used in that time. The DomiNations ''campaigns are similar to the ''Clash of Clans ''campaigns. The player must defeat certain levels to destroy the last level of the campaign. Each campaign is split into five currently. Each campaign reflects a historical event. In order to gain access to other campaigns; one must defeat the previous campaign to move on. The first one is marked the easiest with bases for beginners and the last one is marked the hardest with bases for experts. Each campaign uses a specific nation with the exception of The Fertile Crescent and the Ruling the Nile campaign and has one wonder in the last level that must be destroyed in order to complete the campaign and access the next one. Gameplay .]] ''DomiNations is an online multiplayer game in which players build a city, train troops, and attack other players to earn food, gold, oil, and traded goods which can be used to build defenses that protect the player from other players' attacks, advancing a series of ages that give players more buildings and upgrades, and to train and upgrade troops. The game also features five pseudo-single player campaigns currently in which the player must attack a series of NPC villages in events of history. Units Main Article: Troops, Mercenaries, Generals There are more than 70 different units in DomiNations, ranging from the Dawn Age Spearman to the Cold War Age Valiant Infantry There are 13 types of units in the game: Heavy Infantry, Ranged Infantry, Raider, Heavy Cavalry, Wall Breacher, Supply Vehicles, Machine Gun Infantry, Commandos, Heavy Tanks, Fighters, Bombers, Mercenaries, and Generals; each with their own purpose. is good against cavalry and buildings but not other infantry.]] Unit types, such as Ranged Infantry, Heavy Infantry, and Heavy Cavalry, can be upgraded as the player advances through the ages. These upgrades usually represent revolutionary changes in their particular field. For example, the Arquebusier of the Gunpowder Age becomes the Musketeer of the Enlightenment Age, representing the great advantage of flintlock muskets over the earlier matchlock muskets and showing increased attack power and reload speed. Also, each nation gets its own set of unique units. For example, the Greeks can build Companion cavalry; the British can build Longbowman and Yeomanry ranged infantry, the French can build Chevalier cavalry. Troops are built in a series of buildings; which labels each type of troop and the resource required for it. Heavy Infantry, Raider, Heavy Cavalry, Wall Breacher, and the Healer are built in the barracks and they all require food in order to be built. Machine Gun Infantry and Guerillas are built in the factory and they require oil which is available at higher levels. Mercenaries are built in the Mercenary Camp and require traded goods to be hired. Generals are created in the castle and are free. Tactics Main Article: Tactics Tactics are used to give an advantage to attacking players. Tactics are built in the war academy and cost food. Currently, there are 6 tactics in DomiNations. Buildings Main Article: Buildings Buildings 'are structures in ''DomiNations ''that can do many functions that help the player and is one of the backbones of the Freemium game. There are six types of buildings; Economic, Military, Defensive, Wonders, Other, and Miscellaneous. Each type are used for specific purposes that can help players conquer the world. Wonders ''Main Article: Wonders Wonders are important buildings in the game. They are real-life structures ranging from Stonehenge and the Pyramids to the Eiffel Tower and the Kremlin. They provide various benefits such as defending against enemies or giving resource bonuses. Wonders can be built in 6 ages currently: the Bronze Age, the Classical Age, the Gunpowder Age, the Industrial Age, the Atomic Age, and the Space Age. In each age are four wonders and one can be chosen out of the four. Wonders are built in five tiers with each tier costing an amount of food and workers. Nations Main article: Nations There are currently 8 nations to choose from: the British, the French, the Germans, the Romans, the Greeks, the Chinese, the Japanese, and the Koreans. Resources Main Article: Resources There are three types of resources in the game; food, gold, and oil. Food is used for training troops and upgrading military buildings and upgrades. Gold is used for economic and defensive buildings and upgrades. Oil is used to train powerful troops and upgrades. Food is stored in the Mill and is created by Farms. Gold is stored in the Market and is created by Caravans. Oil is stored in the Oil Refinery and is created by Oil Wells. Rubies have been added as an additional resource to be gained from World War. They can currently be spent at the Traveling Merchant Marco Polo. World Wars Main Article: World War Development Credits Reception '''Post-Release App Store (iOS) '- 4.5 out of 5 stars (28,709 ratings) * Current Version: 4 out of 5 stars (1,907 ratings) November 28, 2015 '''Google Play '- 4.2 out of 5 stars (347,416 ratings) 'TouchArcade '- 3.5 stars '''Sales By September 8, 2015, DomiNations had been downloaded 12 million times by players. At December 3, 2015, DomiNations has been downloaded over 17 million times. Reference * Touch Arcade Review: http://toucharcade.com/2015/04/07/dominations-review/ * Sales: http://www.gamespot.com/articles/after-17-million-downloads-dominations-gets-bigges/1100-6432768/ External Links * DomiNations Website Category:DomiNations